Finding a Way
by Silverstar03
Summary: First submitted fan-fic, so please read!!!!! It's a romance between two unexpecting characters...


Finding a Way  
By: Silverstar  
Hello Minna!!!! This is my third Digimon fan-fic, so if it's bad don't blame me...ok? Actually, you could blame me, but I would prefer if you didn't...^^ Anyway, if you don't like romances please do not read this. Well, you could still read it, but I doubt you would like it...This is a story inspired by a few of the Digimon episodes where Davis and Yolei were fighting. Also when they worked together to get Ken and Cody to become friends. I'm sure you remember that episode. Armadillomon and Wormmon were so cute when they were hugging and jumping up and down! Ok, so you're saying, "How did you get romance out of Davis and Yolei fighting?" Well...it just reminded me of Serena and Darien fighting in Sailor Moon. They fought all of the time and they winded up loving each other. Also, if you ever saw The Mummy, the two main characters fought a lot but ended up falling for each other...so that is my logic. Please read and if you have any suggestions please email me at Silverstar81286@aol.com. I need all the help I can get...hee hee ^^ Enjoy the story!!!   
PROLOGUE  
"Go Halsemon!" I shouted. It had been a hard day. This was the fifth area we had been to and the control spires had to come down. Luckily, it looked like The Digimon Emperor was taking a break, since he was no where in sight.   
Halsemon took down the last spire and then de-digivolved to Hawkmon. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
"Great job!" I exclaimed. Then we ran over to where the others had gathered. "Hey, Davis!" I yelled.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"What were you doing out there?! This is serious! You can't be fooling around!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw you slacking off and letting Halsemon do part of your area!"  
"Well if Halsemon hadn't interfered I would have taken down those spires!"  
"The only reason he interfered was because Flamedramon wasn't doing the area! What did you tell him to do, take a nap?!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Make me baka!"  
"Okay, that's enough!" T.K. shouted. "You two stop fighting right now! We still have three more areas to finish up today!"  
"Yeah, T.K.'s right," Kari said. "This is no time to fight! You're just going to make work a lot harder!" I lowered my head in shame. What had come over me? What was going on? Davis just headed towards the next area with Cody, Armadillomon, and Veemon like he had forgotten the fight already. T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon followed them. Hawkmon and I brought up the rear. I shook my head in frustration as we walked to the next area of spires.   
PART ONE  
It was very dark when I left the computer room and started home. Another trip to the digital world had been completed and as usual I felt lonely and empty after the long day of destroying spires, fighting enemies, and fighting with...him. I always have to open my big mouth and make a fool of myself.  
"Yolei...Yolei, we're here!" I looked down at Hawkmon and then realized that we were at my apartment. "Yolei, what's wrong?" he asked as we started inside.  
"Shhh, someone may here you!" I whispered back to him and we quickly made a run for my room. Hawkmon, being very tired from the long day of work, fell asleep immediately. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the day and its events. Making sure my parents were asleep, I raced out of the house and started to walk. I just needed to get out of there. No one in that house would understand how I felt and if I had started to cry then I would be receiving their sympathy. I don't want their sympathy and I don't really want their understanding either. I want to deal with this on my own and maybe it will work out...I guess I've always been that way. Wanting to do everything I put my mind to by myself with no help from anyone. I looked up, realizing that I was at the school. Strange. I didn't even remember walking here.   
"Stupid," I muttered under my breath when I realized that I had forgotten my jacket and was shivering in the cold night air. Looking around, I saw that the door to the school was open.  
"We must have left it open when we left," I said as I started towards it.   
After getting inside and gaining warmth again I headed towards the computer room. When I got there I took out my digivice and looked at it. This little piece of plastic and metal had changed my life, expecting so much and giving me no choice then to follow its path. Filled with fear and anger I held my digivice out towards the screen and waited as the bright light flashed round me and I was transported into another world. I took no notice that the computer was already on or of the blue book bag sitting on the desk one seat over.   
In an instant I was transported into the digital world. I found herself in an open field with beautiful flowers all around. There were no dark spires in sight. Sighing to myself, I was glad that I was finally alone and in peace. But still...there were so many questions I needed answers to. Why did the digital world choose me? Am I really that important to the team? I'm usually the one that gets us into the trouble...And why do I always open my big mouth and yell at...him.  
"I've said too many awful things to him." Sitting down into the beautiful field of flowers, I started to cry. The tears came so quickly and there were so many. I guess this was all getting to me worse then I had realized. And with no one, who truly understands me, crying to myself was the only way I could ever get all of this frustration out of me. I bawled out loud as I quivered with fear, anger, and hate. So many emotions locked inside of me, and no one to help me understand them. I felt scared and alone.   
How long I sat there I had no idea. I cried until I couldn't cry any longer and then I shook and shivered, rocking back and forth on the ground. I understood nothing in my life and to top it off I had fought with the one person I did understand. The person whom my feelings towards were the only feelings I understood: Davis. Yes, we were different and we fought all of the time, but every second of it hurt me and broke my heart into a thousand tiny pieces. After thinking about him my control was lost and I started to cry once again.  
Suddenly, I heard a very strange noise becoming louder and louder. As I looked up a huge and frightening digimon ran right into the open field where I was sitting! Not expecting this at all I screamed and shielded myself with my hands as it came stampeding towards me.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I heard my voice cry out as my mind was telling me all sorts of things. "Run you stupid baka!! Run!!!" "Move Yolei move!!!" "Stay where you are! It would be better if you were gone anyway. No one understands and they never will. That digimon is doing you a favor." The voices ran through my head as the digimon approached me almost in slow motion (at least in my mind it seemed like slow motion).   
"No! No! I can't take it!" I sobbed as I put my hands to my head and lowered it until it was almost to the ground. At this moment the monster was almost on top of me. At just the last second I saw a figure jump out of no where and onto the top of the digimon. From there I saw a fierce struggle. It seemed like the digimon was winning but then the figure seemed to whack some sort of object into the creature's eyes. It let out a sharp cry of pain and retreated as it threw the figure off of it's back and onto the soft field of flowers and grass. I looked on in shock as I absorbed what had just happened. My head started to pound and I whimpered in pain as I looked around desperately for my savior. Then, I saw him. Only three yards away was a boy my age. He had messed-up and tangled brown hair and was fairly tall. He was holding a broken pair of goggles in one hand. Davis. I starred in shock as he sat all of the way up. Then, he pulled himself up and walked over towards me, wearing that stupid grin on his face. Oh, that stupid, aggravating, annoying, bothersome, lovely, stunning, fantastic...grin...*sigh*   
"Yolei? That is you, right? Are you ok?" his sweet and wonderful voice asked me. Still in shock, I starred and after a moment of silence I started to shiver. After all of our arguments he still came to my rescue. I didn't deserve him. When he saw me shivering and avoiding eye contact with him, he came closer. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around my shoulders and sat down next to me. After a few minutes of getting control I looked up. He held a look of worry on his face and was starring directly into my eyes. That did it. I started to cry all over again and wept into my hands, trying to stifle my sobs. There was a complete look of shock on his face as I started to cry once again. My head was starting to ache even harder and I was so embarrassed that he was right there. I just wanted to craw away and die...but the only thing I could do was hide my face in my hands and wish that this was all a dream.  
Then, all of a sudden, he put his arm around my shoulders and drew closer. This made me cry harder, for I had never seen this part of Davis before, but always knew it was there.  
"Yolei, please don't cry. You're safe know. It'll be all right." His innocent speech to me stopped my tears, but I knew I wasn't safe. I'd never be safe unless I understood why. Why was I needed? Why was I chosen? Why was I such a mystery to others and myself? I looked at him and the expression in my eyes was one he had never seen before. It was...nothing. I starred at him like he wasn't there, I wasn't there, and nothing around us existed or mattered. But through all of this, he never took his eyes off of me. Finally, I decided to speak.  
"You don't understand," I managed to squeak out. He seemed surprised to hear my voice but didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue. "I don't understand. No one understands." His face showed confusion but I kept my mouth shut. I understood Davis so well that I scared myself sometimes. I didn't know how this understanding came to me, but I had it and knew that deep down, he wasn't as much of a baka as people thought. He just chose to keep his true self on the inside and only brought it out when he chose to, and when he thought it was appropriate.  
"You're confused?" he asked. I nodded my head mutely, not looking at him. "Well then I'll have to help you understand." he said. This was what I was waiting for: Some answers. I looked at him and I'm pretty sure he saw the little bit of hope that registered on my face, since he smiled gently at me. Then, I realized that I was exhausted. All of the excitement (and not to mention the crying) had really gotten to me. No wonder Davis had the digi-egg of friendship. I could tell that he truly cared for me. Sighing, I laid my head on his shoulder as he started to speak again.  
"Tell me...what are you confused about?" Lifting my head, I looked at him. His face showed concern and willingness to help.  
"So many things," I answered, groggily.  
"Well then tell me them, and I'll try to answer them for you." I wanted so much to tell him all of my worries and troubles, but I couldn't. My body was giving away with exhaustion and little by little, my eyes closed...  
Slowly...very slowly...I opened my eyes. It was still dark, and I was lying on the grass. My watch read 12:00, so I must have been asleep for at least an hour. My first thought was that it had all been a dream, but when I looked around I saw him sitting on a log and looking up at the stars in the sky. I quickly froze, realizing what had happened earlier. What had I done!? But the damage had already been completed and I couldn't take away my actions. I then suddenly remembered his promise to me. He was...going to help me. He had promised and if I knew Davis (and as I said, I really do understand him) he would do anything to help me in any way he could. I let out a small sigh of relief and he looked over. Maybe he had figured that I had needed the sleep, and I guess he was right. I did feel a little better. Slowly, he walked over and held his hand down towards me. Numbly, I reached up and took hold of his hand with mine. My hand, shaking and unsure, was reassured with his strong and confident grip. Pulling me up, he then led me over to the log and we sat down. Just being near him was a relief for me, but it also reminded me of all of my problems. I looked over and realized that he was looking at me and waiting. I started to get nervous, wondering if he would understand, but he must have sensed what I was feeling, for he gave me a gentle and warm smile that melted away that fear. He was still looking at me, waiting, so I decided that maybe I should at least try to tell him. He was, after all, sitting up with me at twelve at night in the digital world just to help me. He could be home asleep, warm, and safe at this very moment, but he had chosen to stay with me. This thought gave me enough courage to start.  
"I...I...don't understand.....I don't understand anything in my life." I whispered, containing my tears and looking at him. He sat there, thinking for a moment, and then answered.  
"Well...Tell me what you don't understand and I'll do my best to answer." he mused, trying to act intelligent and superior. The look on his face was too much, and I started to giggle. After a few minutes of this I caught my breath and looked up at him. He sat there grinning, obviously not knowing what was so funny, but glad that I had at least smiled.  
"You haven't smiled like that in ages," he said. And it was true. I hadn't smiled at all lately. I was extremely surprised that he had noticed and looked down, ashamed of what the others were thinking of me. If he had noticed, the others must have noticed too. And Hawkmon...he hadn't asked any questions...did he know...??? "I don't think the others have caught on," he said to me. "They have been so wrapped up in their own worries that I'm sure they haven't noticed. And if they have, I'm sure they probably think that you've just been worried about all that has happened..." he trailed off. He then realized his mistake.  
"It's ok," I said back. "I'm not offended that the others haven't noticed...I would be surprised if they had. I've fought with you almost every day this week, and that's pretty normal..." I trailed off. "I'm sorry about that too. I don't know what's come over me..."  
"I understand," he said back to me.  
"You do?" He nodded his head.  
"You've been so worried and scared that you had to get your feelings out somewhere. And don't try to deny it! I saw you sitting there crying your eyes out earlier." I smiled, realizing that maybe Davis understood me more then I thought. "I knew you weren't really mad at me and that us fighting had just helped you get your anger out." I looked at him in complete awe and then quickly slipped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.  
"Thank you so much Davis," I whispered to him. "You just made me understand one more thing in my life."  
"What?" he asked me.  
"My actions and feelings towards you." He smiled and then it was his turn to give me a hug. We sat like that, in complete silence for a very long time, wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort. Finally, we broke the embrace and looked at each other.  
"It's late Yolei," he said to me. "Meet me here tomorrow night, around 6 or 7, and we can talk, ok?" After a moment of hesitation I nodded my head and we stood up. As we walked over towards the TV he slipped his hand in mine and my heart jumped. As I held my digivice out, and the familiar light flashed around us, I felt a tingle of hope.  
PART TWO  
The light faded and we were back in the computer room. Davis grabbed his book bag, sitting on the desk one seat over, and shut off the computer. It was quarter till one and I was very tired. I let Davis lead the way out of the school and before I knew it we were walking down the street towards our apartments.  
"You don't have to walk me home," I said to him, not wanting him to go out of his way. "Besides, you're probably tired from fighting off that huge digimon." He smiled over at me and said not to worry, he would be fine and it was on his way.  
"It's you I'm worried about," he said as he came closer to me, putting his arm around my waist. This gesture may have felt weird if I hadn't understood Davis, but I know what he meant. He wanted to comfort me, keep me warm, protect me, and most of all, show me some of his true feelings. When I looked into his eyes, I knew that I was right. Before I knew it we were standing in front of my apartment. He said goodnight and quickly left, strolling down the street like nothing was wrong and it wasn't almost one in the morning. That was the Davis I knew.  
I quietly slipped into the house and into bed. Hawkmon was still asleep right where I had left him and I breathed a sigh of relief. I climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. Even my fears and doubts couldn't keep me awake, with the amount of weariness I carried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yooollllleeeiiiii....Yooollllleeeiiiii...." I looked around, trying to see who was calling me. I was in a cloudy mist of purple and black. There was nothing in all of the directions I looked. I started to run, trying to find who was calling me. Then, I saw figures coming out of the mist. I was almost to the person calling my name...Then, the digi-destined (all of them, new and old, minus Davis) were standing in front of me. Hawkmon and the other digimon were there too. They wouldn't let me pass. "Let me pass!" They just stood there, blocking my way. Then, Davis came out of the mist from beside me. We held hands and started to make our way through them when he turned into Hawkmon. "Yolei, wake up." he said. "Yolei, wake up!" "Yolei!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Yolei!!!" I opened my eyes to see Hawkmon standing beside me on my bed and looking down at me. "Yolei, it's already past noon! You're wasting your whole Saturday!" I starred at him for a moment and then pulled the covers over my head. I was so tired...then, I remembered the past night's events. My dream also came into memory. This got me totally awake. I sat up and threw off the covers just as Hawkmon was about to scream in my ear (Thank goodness no one was home...^^).  
"I'm up Hawk-chan. I'm up," I said to him as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I needed to think, but the only way I was going to be able to was to wash away last night's tears. It almost seemed like they were still fresh on my cheeks.   
After showering and dressing I made a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. We hadn't planned another trip to the digital world till Monday, so I had the weekend to relax. Hawkmon, happy enough that I was at least out of bed, was still in my room experiencing the joys of a TV. I sipped slowly, blocking out the noise Hawkmon was making in the other room. At least no one was home. That, I was grateful for. Concentrating, I focused on the events of last night. Davis wanted me to meet him tonight, back in the digi-world. Could I? I mean...what if he didn't understand...what if he never came...what if I've been hallucinating and none of it really happened...But deep down, I knew he would be there and if he didn't understand, he would at least try to and help me in any way he could. Finishing the rest of my tea, I headed into the other room to save my TV from Hawkmon's wrath.  
Walking into my room, I noticed a blue jacket sitting on my desk chair. It was Davis'. Slowly walking over, I picked it up and brought it closer to me. Just it's presence made me feel a little better...and a little closer to Davis. I had to give it back to him tonight. Breaking out of the trance I looked over at Hawkmon, who had calmed down at my presence in the room. I guess I had the same effect on him that Davis had on me. It felt good that I knew someone needed me.  
"Having fun Hawk-chan?" I asked. He seemed surprised at my voice, and I guess he should have been. I hadn't really been in the talking mood for a while now. Yet, I saw a relieved look on his face and he turned towards me to speak.  
"Hai. This...TV?...well, it is fascinating! So many people in such a little box...I don't really understand how it is possible, but...it is fascinating all the same."  
"Oh boy," I whispered as I sat down to explain the workings of a TV to my friend.  
***  
It was already past 6 when I left the house. To Hawkmon, I explained that I was going out to meet someone, and that he would keep his beak shut about it (some rice balls and a knock on the head persuaded him...^^). To my parents I said the computer club was having an emergency meeting, and I may stay over a friends house if it ran late (I didn't want them waiting up for me and worrying). Putting on my jacket, and grabbing Davis', I started out into the cool and crisp night air. As I started on my journey to the school I got all of my thoughts clear in my head. I had to keep control of my emotions tonight. I had to!! What would Davis think if I broke down again? I didn't want to think about it. Clearing my head again, I walked in silence to the school, trying to act normal, like everything was okay. The thing was...it wasn't ok. I was trembling all over with fear and worry. When I finally got to the school I was shivering exceedingly and I hardly had myself together.   
Walking into the computer room, I felt a deep dreading feeling in my gut. My head was telling me to stop this foolishness and deal with these feelings on my own. My heart held a different tune. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my digivice and headed towards the computer. Davis was waiting for me. Besides, if I found that I couldn't open up to him I know that he wouldn't mind. Like I said: I understand Davis. And by talking with him it seems that he understands me.  
Once again I felt myself being pulled into the computer. The light was immense, and I closed my eyes as I was transferred into another world. I felt my regular clothes being sucked away as my digital clothes formed around me and my helmet appeared on my head. All of this occurred in under ten seconds but it seemed like ten hours to me. I was very nervous about what I would find on the other side. When the light disappeared I found myself in a small valley. There was grass, trees, flowers, and vegetation all around. I also heard the sound of a creek, coming from an area where the trees were thick. After surveying the area, I was pleased with Davis' choice. It was calm, peaceful, and tranquil here. I felt myself start to relax, but then I turned around and saw Davis. He was sitting on a rock looking at me. And I couldn't tell what the expression was on his face. That scared me. My heart started to race and I stood extremely still, staring at him. After a while he slowly got up and walked over towards me. This was it. He was going to help me. Someone was finally going to help me. When he reached me he held out his hand and timidly, I took it. He then led me over to his rock and we both sat down. The silence was driving me crazy! Yet I was so nervous, and for once in my life, I was speechless. After swallowing many times I finally had the courage to look up at him. When I turned my head he was looking at me with gentle and caring eyes. It was like he was looking right past me and into my soul. My first instinct was to pull away, but then something came over me, and I totally gave up. I leaned against him and he put an arm around my shoulders. Wanting to break the silence, I lifted his jacket from my lap and gave it to him.  
"H-H-Here's your jacket Davis," I said softly.  
"Thanks," he said in his regular singsong voice, and reached for it. Just like Davis to ruin the moment! After setting his jacket down he looked directly at me, staring into my eyes. I just stared back at him, held in the trance. I couldn't look away. Finally, he spoke.  
"OK. You said you needed my help. To understand things in your life?" I nodded at him. "OK then. First, I want you to tell me every problem or worry you have. Well...at least the ones you feel comfortable sharing. I'll help in any way I can." Taking in strength from the words he spoke, I took a deep breath. I could do this.  
"Ok..." I said unsurely. "Well...firstly, I don't really understand why I was chosen to be a digi-destined. I don't really even understand why I have to continue to be one. I don't really help the team any...and I'm just confused about myself. My moods change so frequently, and I don't really have that many close friends...actually, not really any that I can think of.... Life is so confusing!" I finished up my short speech, and realized how much better I felt, getting that off of my chest. I looked over at Davis and he seemed to be going over what I had said in his mind.  
"OK," he said to me, finally breaking out of his "thinking" trance. "Let's start with the easy questions. Why you were chosen to be a digi-destined." I looked at him, waiting. "Firstly, you were one of the children to see Diaboromon, who was on the internet a few years back...-"  
"Yeah, I know, but others did too...so why me?"  
"Hmmm...well..." I looked at him desperately. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer...  
"Because you're a wonderful person, capable of carrying the digi-eggs of love and sincerity. You care for others and you are trustworthy. You have proven this by caring for Hawkmon and for being there for the team." I was shocked. Did he really think all of this about me? "And I'm positive that the others feel the same way," he concluded. By the time he was done I was practically crying. Davis had made my day. But he didn't stop there. His words continued.  
"And as for not helping the team...that's crap! Without you we'd all be in trouble. You've helped the team so many times...everyone is important." I looked at him and saw an expression on his face...  
"No! Don't say it!" I shouted. It was too late.  
"There's no ' i ' in team!" he shouted at me. I couldn't help laughing at Davis using Tai's old motto.  
"Thanks Davis," I said softly. "Even though I don't believe you all of the way, I'll work harder to convince myself that I'm just as important as everyone else is." I smiled at him, and it felt good to be free of some of my burdens.   
"An-" He cut off abruptly, standing up and looking around.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered.  
"I heard something," he said back to me. I listened closely, trying to hear what Davis had. Then, I heard it. It was a faint rumbling...getting louder and louder at the minute. A few minutes later, we saw a heard of digimon coming over the horizon.  
"Quick! This way!" he shouted, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me into the forest. We ran desperately, hearing the approaching digimon behind us. Without our digimon partners, we were sitting ducks. Both of us out of breath, Davis pulled me into a small cave and we crouched down. Panting hard, we waited as the noise became louder and louder. In a swift movement, Davis pulled me towards him and covered my head by wrapping his arm around me. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and shivered with fear. Davis' embrace calmed me somewhat, but I was still terribly frightened.  
Just as it seemed that the stamped was over, I heard a loud rumble from above. Davis pulled me out of the way just in time. Tons of rocks came crashing down, and everything went dark. I took very deep breaths, trying not to panic. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness surrounding me I saw that an avalanche of stones blocked the entrance to the cave. Davis was a few feet away, looking through his book bag. At first I wondered what he was so desperately looking for, but then I realized that my leg severely hurt. It was still too dark to see clearly, but I touched the part that hurt with my hand, and it was wet. Wet with blood. I screeched at the top of my lungs, trying to get up. Davis was right there, pulling me back down to the floor and trying to calm me.  
"It's ok...it's ok," he soothed, holding my arms to my side and trying to get me to stop moving. Eventually, the shock wore off and I went limp, falling into his arms. Breathing tiredly, I looked up at him with weary eyes. He gently set me down and retrieved his bag. From out of it he pulled a flashlight and a water bottle. When he turned on the light I was blinded, and I blinked until my eyes adjusted again. Davis was tearing two pieces of his shirt off. He poured water on one of them, and then looked down at me. Taking his jacket, he propped it under my head and held out his water bottle for me to take a drink. His responsibility was shocking me. I took a sip of the water and then he put that down.  
"I'm going to clean your wound now," he said softly to me. "It may hurt a little." Looking down, I now saw the ugly wound in the light. A rock must have cut it while falling, but I hadn't noticed in my shock of the avalanche. I yelled out again, still surprised of the rather appalling wound on my left leg. Davis zipped up behind me and covered my mouth.  
"Shhh...Shhh...You don't want to start another avalanche of rocks...shhh, it will be all right," he said softly to me. At this I calmed down. My screaming could cause another avalanche of rocks, and I didn't want him to get hurt too.  
Davis crawled over towards my leg, and ripped the bottom part of my pant leg partially open. Taking the wet piece of cloth, he gently wiped it across my wound. It stung like hell. I held my cry in, but my face held the expression of genuine pain. I squeezed my fist so hard that I almost drew blood. Finally, after much pain in my part, the wound was clean. Fortunately, it stopped bleeding, so I didn't have to worry about too much loss of blood. Davis then wrapped my leg in the other piece of cloth. Meanwhile, I sat there stunned and panic stricken. I closed my eyes and the questions started to flow through my head. What would happen to us? Would anyone find us? Would we starve to death before help reached us? I couldn't take it! Opening my eyes, I saw Davis looking through his bag. I sat up, not moving my leg, and checked our surroundings once again.   
PART THREE  
The cave wasn't very big, and the entrance was blocked with a massive amount of rocks. The only light in the cave came from Davis' small flashlight, witch was pointing towards the ceiling and reflecting to all parts of the cave. The size was about six feet by six. I also noticed how cold it was getting. My watch read 7:30. Davis looked over and saw me, but I continued to look around the cave and ignored him. There had to be some way out.  
"There isn't another way out," he said to me. I looked directly at him. There had to be a way out! "I already checked." I starred at him in disbelief as he brought his book bag over to me. After he propped me up against the wall he started to speak.   
"I have two water bottles, a flashlight, two bags of chips, my jacket, and a lighter. We'll have to survive until the others find us."  
"A lighter? Why do you have all of this stuff anyway?" I asked.  
"I always bring it when we come to the digital world...you know, just in case something bad happens."  
"Ok....but it's Saturday! No one will come to school, or even to the digital world until Monday!"  
"What about your D-terminal?"  
"It's at home...Do you have yours?"  
"What?! You didn't bring yours?!...Mine got broken in the avalanche...my digi-eggs are still in it, but the email won't work..."  
I looked at him and saw worry written all over his face. Where was my happy-go-lucky Davis? He had gone away as soon as I was hurt. Maybe together we could dig our way out, if the rocks didn't come crashing down on us first...but with me hurt? We were in deep trouble.  
"I'm sure we can hold out Davis. Veemon and Hawkmon will get worried if we don't return."  
"You're right," he said, giving me a big smile. "It will turn out all right." I smiled back at him and let out a big sigh. My leg still hurt rather badly, but I didn't want to bother Davis with it. He had already risked his life too many times for me. Maybe he saw the pain in my expressions, for he sat down next to me and wrapped his jacket around me. Then he leaned close and put his arm around me.  
"It's ok," he whispered. "Get some sleep and you'll feel better." He then started to stroke my head and I closed my eyes from the warmth of his touch. Two minutes later, I was sound asleep.  
When I woke up my first instinct was panic. It was completely dark and I couldn't see anything. When I realized that Davis wasn't next to me, I got worried.  
"Davis," I whispered. "Davis...are you there?" I was extremely frightened. Then I heard movement, and a light filled the room. When my eyes adjusted I saw Davis sitting a few feet next to me.  
"Sorry," he said. I didn't want the light to run out of batteries."  
"That's ok," I replied. "You just worried me there for a second-" Before I could finish Davis had maneuvered himself so that he was right alongside me, with his arm around my shoulders.  
"Don't worry!" he said sternly. "Okay?" I nodded at him and then looked down as a very large sound was heard from my stomach. We both had heard its grumbling. We both started to laugh as Davis' stomach echoed mine back. He pulled a bag of chips out of his bag and opened it. Then, absorbed in concentration, he went to the task of dividing the chips. Ten minutes later we were devouring the food. We were both still hungry, but we didn't know how long we would be here, and therefore had to save the next bag for tomorrow. After drinking some water we sat in silence. It was killing me. I wanted to say so much to Davis and thank him for what he had done...but I spent my time trying to ignore the pain from my leg. After a while, Davis spoke.  
"Since we are here...all alone...for a while...why don't we talk." I looked at him and shook my head "yes", signaling that it was okay. "All right," he said. "Why don't we start by answering your last question...about you having no friends."   
"Uhh...ok." I replied.  
"All right, lets get one thing straight first. Why do you think that you don't have any friends? I can name lots of people that consider you as being their friend."  
"I have friends...but I don't have any really close friends..."  
"And you don't understand why?"  
"Yeah...I think it's because of my mood swings...but I don't know."  
"Well let me tell you something. Close friends start out as regular friends. It doesn't happen just like that. It takes time.... Usually years, before a close friend is made. You have tons of friends...all eligible for becoming your closest friend, or your best friend."  
"Are you eligible too?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course," he said back to me, in the sweetest voice I had ever heard him use. "But...there are two kinds of friends: Best friends, and best boyfriends." He looked at me shyly and I smiled at him.  
"I'd be honored if you could take the role of one of them," I said, sincerely happy. He gave me his answer by coming over next to me. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine. The kiss we shared seemed to last forever. In reality, it was less than a minute. When we broke away I looked at him lovingly and he sat down next to me. At that moment, my whole world was right there in the cave...and I was in heaven. I must have fallen asleep, cause the next thing I knew I was in terrible pain. I was sweating and in a weird position. I must had had a dream and moved around in it. The movement had caused much pain in my leg. Davis was asleep beside me and I hated the thought of waking him. But the pain was too much and my crying was the noise that he woke to.  
"Yolei! What's wrong?" he asked. I just flung my self at him, putting my arms up and around his neck, and cried.   
"My leg..." I bawled. "It hurts...so badly..." He put his arms around me in return and stroked my back.  
"Shhhh," he whispered. "It's ok...shhhh, calm down now. It will be all right." After a few moments he pulled me from him and laid me on the floor, on top of his jacket. "Calm down now...I'll take a look at it." I tried to stop crying, but the tears kept flowing. I managed to get a little quieter, but the pain was still there, and so were my tears. I winced as he unwrapped the cloth and shinned the flashlight down on it. After a few minutes of studying it he walked over to where my head was.  
"It doesn't look like there's an infection...but there may be a piece of rock, or something else, inside of your cut. Of course, an infection could also be forming, but I doubt it." Davis must had seen the worried expression on my face, for he continued to talk. "Don't worry Yolei...it's nothing a doctor can't fix. And tomorrow...maybe even today, we'll be rescued and I'll take you to the doctors. Okay?"  
"...ok..." I said weakly. "Will you stay with me, when we go?"  
"Of course," he answered, giving my hand a squeeze. "Here, drink some water." He gave me some water and then he took some.  
"Do you want me to pour some water on it?" he asked.  
"Yes...please...it burns so much..." He took the bottle and carefully poured some of it on my cut. It hurt a little, but relieved me from the burning pain. He then carefully wrapped it again and took me into his arms. I cried all of my tears and then snuggled close to him. Being in his arms felt so...right. After I quieted down Davis spoke.  
"How long were you crying before I woke up?"  
"I don't know...a while."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You were tired. You've been awake taking care of me, and I wanted you to get some sleep." He looked at me in frustration, but I saw understanding in his expression too. He would have done the same thing. "What time is it?" I asked him, looking up at him from his arms.  
"It's noon."  
"Can we eat? Please? We know they'll come tonight or tomorrow morning, so it will be ok."  
"Well...ok. But don't tell me you're hungry later."  
"Okay," I said as I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gently set me down and took the chip bag from his book bag. We spent the next hour savoring the flavor of the chips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What time is it?" I asked for the tenth time.  
"It's two thirty! You just asked me that two minutes ago!"  
"Sooorrryy..." I replied. "I'm just bored."  
"It's okay," he said back. We were sitting next to each other, against the wall. Our fingers were intertwined and my head was resting on his shoulder.  
"Davis..." I whispered nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you...for saving me. Not just from the digimon, but from myself. I wasn't thinking clearly. Now that I understand more, I think I was foolish to worry so much. Thank you for opening my eyes."  
"You're welcome," he simply said. *sweatdrop* Sometimes he can kill me with his happy-go-lucky attitude...but I saw the depth of his answer in his eyes. Those eyes...they make me melt...*sigh*   
Then, I heard a noise. Davis heard it too. It was the beeping of our digivices. We pulled them out to see three blinking lights coming in our direction.  
"It's the guys!" I shouted. "T.K., Kari, and Cody! They're going to save us!" Davis then got up and walked over towards the rubble. He was about to shout out for them but I stopped him. "Wait! You don't want the noise to make the rocks fall in on us!" He stopped abruptly and walked over to me.  
"What would I do without you?" he asked.  
"I have no idea," I answered as he bent down to kiss me. Moments later we heard noise coming from the other side of the wall of rocks.  
"They're in there!" we heard Hawkmon shout.   
"We better back all the way to the end of the cave," Davis told me. "We don't want the rocks to fall on us." I nodded as I grabbed our belongings and he helped me to my feet. We sat down at the back of the cave and waited for the others to move the rocks.  
"Davis...will the others approve of us...you know...being together?" I asked. He answered me with a kiss and a smile.  
"Don't worry about it. My first priority is getting your leg looked at." I smiled back at him and then we heard loud noise coming from the other side of the rock wall. In two minutes Digmon had broken through the rocks and everyone was rushing in. Hawkmon flew into my arms and Veemon did the same to Davis. I hugged Hawk-chan close and looked up at the others. At least I tried, but the light from outside blinded me and I blinked until I could make out what I was seeing. Kari had kneeled next to me and was looking at me with worry. T.K. and Cody were talking to Davis. Davis was explaining what had happened, and how we had gotten trapped in this cave.  
"Yolei, are you alright?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah...I think so," I replied. Then, Kari bent down to give me a friendly hug.  
"When Hawkmon emailed me that you hadn't returned home I was so worried!" she exclaimed. "Does your leg hurt much?" I nodded as Hawkmon finally got off of me.  
"It hurts pretty badly," I whispered. Kari looked at me again and then got up and walked over to the others.  
"Yolei's leg is hurt really bad. We have to get her to a doctor."  
"I agree," Gatomon said. "It could be infected. She needs a doctor."  
"Wait a minute." T.K. said. "Can I ask you something Davis?"  
"Sure."  
"Why were you guys here in the Digital World to begin with?"  
"Oh, well..." He looked over at me and then winked. I got ready for a wild story from Davis. "We were really worried about the control spires in this area. Palmon had mentioned this beautiful area to us and we wanted to check it out. We were just going to survey it and then bring information back to you guys. Before we could do anything the stampede started." Davis finished and looked at everyone. They didn't seem to believe him but they let him stick to his story and walked over to me.  
"Is that what happened?" Cody asked. I nodded and looked over at Davis. He lied to cover for me and I was eternally grateful. "Ok then, let's get out of here." Cody replied.  
"Digi Armor Energize!" I weakly shouted.  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to....Halsemon!"  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Kari and T.K. shouted.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon!"  
Davis and T.K. helped me up as Armadillomon and Cody climbed onto Pegasusmon. They got me onto Halsemon and then Davis and Veemon climbed on with me. Kari and T.K. got onto Nefertimon and we all headed towards the mini TV that had brought us all here.  
"Thanks Davis," I whispered to him as we flew through the air.  
"No thanks required. That's what boyfriends do, ne?" I smiled at him as we got ready for landing.  
EPILOGUE (5 days later-a Friday after school is let out)  
I walked into the computer room to find Davis sitting there. He looked up at me and when he saw who I was his whole face lit up. He ran over and gave me a huge hug, lifting me off the floor and forcing me to drop my book bag.  
"Yolei! You're back!" he joyfully shouted.  
"Yeah...ok...you can put me down now," I managed to get out. He was squeezing me a little too tight. "The doctors are letting me come to school on Monday now that they're sure the infection is gone. I just came to get my missed work. What are you doing here?"  
"Well...I don't know. Just thinking." I smiled at him as he finally set me down. He picked my book bag up and led me to a chair. "Um...Yolei?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you when your family took you to the doctors. I can't believe they wouldn't let me see you. I'm so sorry...that I broke my promise."  
"It's ok Davis. My family was there, and I understand that they wouldn't let you. Anyway, you did email me a hundred times, so you made up for it."  
"Really?"  
"Davis!! My computer practically crashed with all the mail you sent! I know you must have tried to see me. Don't be sorry...ok?"  
"All right," he said back.  
"Hey, Davis?"  
"Hai?" he asked as he sat down and brought me onto his lap.  
"Do the others know about us?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"How do you think they will react? I had a dream a while ago, and someone was calling me. They tried to stop me from getting to the person, and you helped me break through...Then, I woke up. Is that what will happen? Will they try to keep us from making it past them, from being together?"  
"I don't know...but we have to tell them." I was worried about telling the others but the look in Davis' eyes calmed me. His eyes said that everything would be all right. They said that we would find a way. I believed him...I trusted him. We would find a way. Not only a way to be together, but also a way through life and a way through the digimon battles. We would survive...together. We would always have each other.  
I warm feeling grew in my heart as we sat like that, absorbed in happiness. Finally, we got up and he handed me my bag. As I was leaving he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. Then I leaned forward, and are lips met. We would always have each other.................................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, did you like???????? Please email, or review!!!!! I know it was a little mushy, but what can I say? I love romance stories...And I did try to put a little action into it!! Don't ask me how I can put Davis and Yolei together as a couple, but it makes sense in my crazy mind...hehe. Sayonara!!!  
~Silverstar  
Oops! Almost forgot the disclaimer! Wouldn't want anyone to sue me and take all my saved up Otakon money away! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything else I referred to in the story. They belong to whoever owns them...I don't know who but I know it's not me...*Silverstar pouts*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
